Tak Selalu
by Amaya Kuruta
Summary: Itona menatap kilau menyenangkan dimata lonceng itu dan tersenyum diantara hembusan senja. "Terimakasih, Isogai." dan ia tau bahwa yang ia pikirkan tak sepenuhnya benar.#SA16


**"Tak selalu seperti itu kan?"**

 **"Huh?"**

 **"Kelabu..tak selalu berarti macam itu kan?"**

 **Itona terdiam. Didepannya pemuda bermata layaknya lonceng emas tersenyum.**

 **.**

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu ©Yuusei Matsui**

 **Tak Selalu by: Amaya Kuruta**

 **Mengandung asam pahit kehidupan, gula masa muda dan sedikit rasa kesepian. OOC, friendship!, penuh ranjau typo dan hal beracun lainnya.**

 **Selamat membaca!**

Itona melirik lampu penyebrangan. Sial, dia terlambat! Setidaknya dia harus menunggu beberapa saat sampai ia bisa menyebrangi jalanan yang padat itu. Hari sudah sore. Dan jalanan masih saja penuh sesak. Ingin rasanya Itona kembali memiliki tentakel dan menyebrangi jalanan tanpa perlu susah payah. Tapi dia tau, itu hanya akan menyusahkannya. Koro sensei pasti akan melarangnya dengan mode panic jika tau apa yang baru saja dipikirkan Itona. _Itu juga kalau dia masih ada didunia.._

 _"Sebuah aksi bunuh diri di peron stasiun XY menggegerkan pihak kereta api dan para pengunjung. Korban yang merupakan gadis kelas 3 SMP di SMP X, diduga melompat tepat sebelum kereta api melintas. Hal ini menyebabkan jadwal keberangkatan kereta api harus tertunda selama beberapa jam."_

Bagus. Itona menghela nafas pelan. Dia sudah cukup terlambat tanpa harus mendengar berita penundaan keberangkatan kereta api. Dan sekarang dia yakin sekali dia akan terlambat sepenuhnya. Mungkin lebih baik dia berbalik arah dan mengambil jalan lain? Kemudian ia teringat sesuatu. Tidak ada yang menunggunya dirumah sepi itu seterlambat apapun dia pulang.

"Ugh..mengerikan.."

"Iya..kasihan sekali.. dia melakukan itu hanya karena dia tak dekat dengan siapapun?"

"Mm.. menurut temanku yang satu sekolah dengan gadis itu, dia memang pemalu dan cenderung menutup diri. Mungkin dia memiliki masalah besar dan yah..kau tau jika mereka terlalu menutup diri dan memendam semua sendiri."

Itona menatap datar jalanan didepannya.

 _"Oh, bunuh diri karena kesepian?"_ Pikirnya. Lampu lalu lintas berubah hijau. Menandakan bahwa pejalan kaki diperbolehkan menyebrang jalan. Itona segera melangkah. Namun kepalanya tak lepas dari bisik-bisik dikanan kirinya. Tentang berita yang menghebohkan barusan. Tapi kasus bunuh diri bukan hal yang mengejutkan lagi di tempat Itona tinggal. Tidak sedikit dari para kaula muda yang memutuskan bunuh diri karena patah hati, gagal ujian, masalah keluarga, dan semacamnya.

 _Bunuh diri ya…_

Itona tidak pernah memikirkannya. Tapi mendengar berita tadi, entah kenapa hatinya sedikit tersenggol. Kesepian.. Itona juga merasakannya. Terutama saat lingkungan rumahnya mulai tidak kondusif. Pabrik yang jatuh terpuruk, dan orang tuanya mulai pergi mencari entah apa yang mereka pikirkan. Dan disaat itulah, shiro berhasil membujuknya untuk menjadi bahan percobaan. Tapi setelah itu, rasa kesepian sudah mulai terobati. Sejak ia menjadi anggota kelas 3-E. hanya beberapa bulan saja. Ya, beberapa bulan saja. Dan sekarang? Entahlah, tapi Itona merasa semua perlahan kembali seperti awal. Teman-teman yang mulai sibuk dengan lingkungan barunya, teman barunya, dan segala hal baru mereka. Itona? Yah, Itona sendiri tidak terlalu peduli sebenarnya. Karena jauh dilubuk hatinya, ia tau..mereka yang dekat denganmu, suatu saat akan meninggalkanmu. Bahkan akan lebih parah lagi, melupakanmu. Yah, mungkin saja. Meskipun ada banyak dibuku pelajaran bahwa manusia tidak akan bisa hidup sendiri, mereka yang menyusunnya jelas bukan Tuhan kan? siapa yang tau tuhan ingin menciptakana satu makhluk yang takdir hidupnya penuh dengan kesendirian? Itona menatap jalanan berumput didepannya datar. Mati? Bunuh diri? Hei, jika ia mati dia akan bertemu Koro sensei kan? dan dia tak perlu repot memikirkan segala macam perasaan kesepian yang terkadang melandanya. Bunuh diri..mati.. seperti apa rasanya?

"Hmm.. rasanya pasti menakutkan!" Pelupuk mata Itona mengerjap. Kemudian ia menoleh untuk menemukan pemuda bersurai hitam dengan mata secerah lonceng.

"Yo!" Sapanya.

"Isogai?" Itona mengangkat alisnya. Jadi, kenapa teman _ikemen_ nya bisa ada disini? Dan apa dia mengucapkan apa yang ia pikirkan tadi?

"Lama tak bertemu! Aku tidak menyangka kau akan pergi ketempat ini." Ujar Isogai. Itona kembali mengerjap. Kemudian ia melihat sekelilingnya. Tempat dipinggiran sungai dengan pemandangan senja yang indah. Itona menghela nafas. Sepertinya ia terlalu sibuk berfikir hingga tak sadar bahwa ia mengambil jalan yang lain.

"Kau sendiri sedang apa disini, Isogai?" Tanya Itona. Isogai tersenyum dan menunjuk sepedanya.

"Baru selesai bekerja. Hari ini café tempatku bekerja tutup lebih awal karena pemiliknya ada acara." Jawab Isogai. Itona tak menyahut lagi. Ia kembali terdiam. Isogai mengamati teman berambut putihnya dan berdehem pelan. Membuat Itona kembali menoleh kearahnya.

"Mau mencoba Taiyaki disini? Kudengar rasanya sangat lezat loh!"

.

.

Itona menatap Taiyaki yang masih panas ditangannya. Disebelahnya, Isogai sudah mulai menggigitnya dan Itona yakin ia melihat mata Isogai berbinar dan bergumam betapa enaknya makanan itu. Itona akhirnya mencoba menggigit makanannya. Setelah mengunyahnya dan menelan gigitan pertamanya, itona menatap Taiyakinya sejenak. Kemudian pipinya bersemu merah. Ia tersenyum tipis dan bergumam pelan.

"Enak.." gumamnya. Disebelahnya, Isogai tersenyum.

"Benar kan? aku mendapatkan rekomendasi dari salah satu partner kerjaku di café. Selain enak, harganya juga murah!" jawab Isogai sambil kembali melahap makanannya. Itona mengangguk setuju. Keduanya sibuk menikmati makanan mereka selama beberapa saat. Isogai sesekali melirik Itona. Seakan ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun disergap oleh keraguan.

"Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?" Itona akhirnya bersuara. Membuat Isogai tertawa gugup.

"Ah..tidak.. tidak apa.. aku hanya.. penasaran saja." Jawabnya. Itona mengernyit.

"Penasaran? Tentang?"

"Tentang apa yang kau fikirkan." Jawab Isogai. "Yah, bagaimanapun saat aku menyapamu tadi, kau bergumam pelan tentang bagaimana rasanya mati. Dan aku tidak sengaja mendengarnya." Ucap Isogai sambil memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya. Itona menatap Isogai datar.

"Kau..tidak sedang berniat untuk bunuh diri kan?" Tanya Isogai diikuti oleh kekehan pelan. Itona terdiam.

"Tadinya." Jawab Itona.

"Eh?"

"Tadinya aku sempat ingin mencobanya." Jawab Itona. Isogai melebarkan matanya.

"Ke-kenapa?" Tanyanya bingung dan panic. Itona mengangkat bahunya.

"Entahlah. Ingin mencoba bukan hal yang aneh kan?" Jawabnya. Isogai tertawa gugup.

 _"Beda kasus jika ingin mencoba bunuh diri!"_ Pikirnya.

"aku hanya ingin tau seperti apa kehidupan setelah mati. Apa itu akan sama dengan kehidupan penuh masalah seperti disini? Dimana manusia terus datang dikehidupanmu, namun seperti tersetting untuk meninggalkanmu. Disaat kau sudah mulai nyaman dengannya, tuhan menuliskan jalannya untuk meninggalkanmu. Aneh kan? Benar-benar Kelabu." Jawab Itona. Isogai terdiam. Mencerna apa yang dikatakan oleh Itona. Mereka terjebak dalam keheningan. Sampai akhirnya ISogai membuka mulutnya.

"Tak selalu seperti itu kan?"

"Huh?"

"Kelabu..tak selalu berarti macam itu kan?"

Itona terdiam. Didepannya pemuda bermata layaknya lonceng emas tersenyum.

"Kau..ingat kejadian beberapa bulan yang lalu? Saat kita mengadakan reuni di musim panas?" Tanya Isogai. Itona mengangguk dia ingat. Kejadian yang sedikit heboh karena mereka menemukan kedua senseinya tergeletak bersimbah darah dengan salah satu teman mereka disana dan memegang senjata.( Baca: Kelabu)

"Saat kita semua pergi untuk mengejar Nagisa, apa kau tau apa yang terjadi di gedung sekolah kita?" Tanya Isogai lagi. Itona menggeleng.

"Kalian melarang kami untuk naik karena Karma menyuruh kalian untuk mencegah kami kan?" Itona mengingatkan. Isogai mengangguk.

"Hhh yang sebenarnya terjadi adalah, Nagisa hampir saja menusuk dadanya dengan pisau. Pisau sungguhan." Jawab Isogai. Itona terdiam. Jadi, Nagisa hampir saja bunuh diri? Itona menatap Isogai dengan tatapan penasaran. Isogai sendiri tersenyum.

"Jujur saja saat itu aku dan yang lainnya sempat merasa takut. Sangat ketakutan. Bayangkan saja, Itona. Jika kita terlambat satu detik saja, Nagisa pasti sudah pergi ketempat Koro sensei sekarang." ujar Isogai. Pikirannya kembali melayang pada kejadian itu.

"Lalu?" Isogai menghela nafas.

"Yah, beruntung Karma segera menjauhkan Nagisa dari benda tajam itu. Tidak menyangka kan, kalau aka nada teman kita yang mencoba hal semacam itu?" Tanya Isogai. Itona mengangguk. Dia memang setuju untuk tak percaya.

"Aku sempat bertemu dengan Nagisa setelah kejadian itu. dia sudah lebih tenang. Dia juga lebih ceria. Terlebih, Karma sepertinya selalu bersamanya. Saat itu kami membicarakan banyak hal. Dan ketika Karma pergi ke toilet, aku sempat menanyakan pada Nagisa tentang masalah itu. apa dia masih sering merasa frustasi?" Isogai mengangkat wajahnya. Menatap langit yang mulai menggelap. Itona mengikuti arah pandang Isogai. Menunggu kelanjutan kisahnya.

"Nagisa hanya tersenyum waktu itu. Dia bilang, Dunia tidak hanya diisi oleh satu warna. Dan ketika takdirmu sampai pada warna kelabu, yakinkan saja bahwa Kelabu tak selalu menyedihkan." Isogai tersenyum. Itona terdiam. Ia mencerna kalimat terakhir Isogai.

 _"Kelabu tak selalu menyedihkan, hm?"_ Pikirnya. Isogai menghela nafas berat dan mengigit makanannya yang mendingin.

"Yah, apapun masalahmu, kurasa bunuh diri bukan penyelesaiannya. Lagipula, jika kita mati sebelum waktunya, Koro sensei pasti akan mengusir kita dari alam sana." Isogai terkekeh diakhir kalimatnya. Itona sweatdrop. Ia yakin jika memang bisa, pasti itu yang terjadi!

"Lagipula, Itona.." Itona menoleh kearah Isogai. Isogai menatap temannya dan tersenyum.

"Setidaknya, jika suatu saat kau ingin mencoba hal seperti itu..pikirkan saja bagaimana kami akan menghadapinya. Pikirkan saja bagaimana perasaan kami jika kami kehilanganmu." Jawab Isogai. Itona tertegun. Perasaan mereka? Perasaan mereka? _Perasaan teman-temannya._

"Kami jelas tak akan semudah itu menghilangkan rasa sedih kami jika kau berani melakukannya. Bahkan aku yakin tidak sedikit dari kami yang akan menyesal dan menyalahkan diri sendiri. Semacam _Kenapa kami tidak segera datang mencegahmu._ Ya, semacam itu!" Lanjut Isogai. Itona menatap manik cerah itu dan tersenyum tipis. Semburat merah muncul di pipinya. Entah kenapa ia merasa sangat senang mendengarnya.

"Um." Jawabnya singkat. Isogai tersenyum lega. Kemudian ia bangkit.

"Nah, kalau begitu aku harus pulang. hari ini aku masih belum memasak untuk adik dan ibuku. Kau juga sebaiknya pulang, itona! Udara akan dingin malam ini." Isogai mengingatkan. Itona ikut bangkit dan tersenyum.

"Terimakasih, Isogai." Ucap Itona. Isogai menggerakkan tangannya kekanan dan kekiri.

"Tak masalah! Kalau kau butuh teman untuk makan Taiyaki disini, kurasa aku tidak akan menolak selama jamnya bertepatan dengan jam pulangku!" Ujar Isogai. Kemudian mereka saling berpamitan dan melangkah pergi dari tempat itu. Itona menghela nafas dan tersenyum. Ya, Isogai benar. Mungkin Itonaterlalu takut. Takut dengan kesendirian itu sendiri. Ia melupakan satu kenyataan. Saat seseorang pergi, pasti tuhan akan mengirim yang lainnya kan? beberapa saat kemudian, ia merasa handphonenya bergetar. Itona mengangkatnya.

"Halo?"

 _"Oi Itona! Kau ada dimana? Apa kau sibuk?"_

"Hm? Yoshida?"

 _"Kami berkumpul dikedai Muramatsu sekarang. Bagaimana kalau kau ikut? Kau ada waktu kan?"_ kali ini suara Terasaka terdengar. Itona yakin mereka mengaktifkan speakernya. Ia tersenyum mendengar beberapa keributan diseberang sana. Kemudian dengan suara datarnya yang khas, itona menjawab,

"Baiklah. Akan kutahan muntahku dan melihat seberapa maju skill memasakmu, Muramatsu." Dan Itona berusaha keras untuk tidak tertawa mendengar protesan dan omelan panjang Muramatsu diujung sana.

Hhh.. Kelabu tak selalu menyedihkan kan?

 **-END**

 **Yak! Sequel (?) dari kelabu muncul kepermukaan. Entah kenapa saya pengen banget ditemani sama mas pucuk macam itona*abaikan.**

 **Terimakasih untuk semua yang sudah membaca ^^. Semoga terhibur dan untuk yang kesepian..yakinlah bahwa aku ada untukmu/apa ini?**

 **Mind to Review?**

 **Jaa!**


End file.
